Beat Closer
The is Kamen Rider Cross-Z's personal sword. It can also be accessed by Kamen Rider Build in any form that uses the Dragon Fullbottle and Kamen Rider Evol in Dragon Form. Designhttp://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/beat-closer/ * : Combustion attack unit built into the Beat Closer. It has a flame emitting device and a firing mechanism that can fire flame bullets. It is also possible to form a long flame blade and to cut off huge enemies. * : The blade of the Beat Closer. The Dragon Fullbottle components are melted in a part of the material and exert an extraordinary cutting force even at room temperature, and it has the ability to further increase the sharpness of the blade as it gets hotter. * : Meter attached to the Beat Closer. It shows the operating status of the internal engine "Beat-Up Charger" that generates energy when activating a special attack. The power of the attack increases as the meter goes up, and when entering the red zone the most powerful special attack can be used. * : Transfer device attached to the Beat Closer. Activates when receiving a transfer signal from Cross-Z and transfers the Beat Closer to the specified coordinates. * : A slot on the Beat Closer for Fullbottles to go into when executing special attacks. All it does is take in the components of the bottle itself, and activate a special special attack based on the Fullbottle that is plugged into it. * : The trigger of the Beat Closer used for finishing attacks and special attacks. After loading a Fullbottle into the Fullbottle Slot and operating the Grip End Starter, a special attack is activated by pulling a trigger. * : The grip of the Beat Closer. The motion detecting system within it optimizes the blade's own behavior at the time of the attack by analyzing the enemy's behavior and the user's own habits. * : The grip end of the Beat Closer used for special attacks and finishers. By pulling out the grip end, the "Beat-Up Charger" inside the weapon activates. In addition, the power and characteristics of the attack changes according to the number of times the grip end is pulled. Special Attacks The Grip End Starter at the bottom of the Beat Closer is pulled to activate special attacks. It is pulled repeatedly to escalate to stronger attacks, up to three times: * : Cross-Z delivers a powerful slash with the blade covered in dark blue fire. * : Cross-Z delivers a continuous powerful slash with the blade covered in red, yellow, and green energy in a bar-like fashion. * Beat Closer - Smash Hit.png|Smash Hit (Cross-Z) Evol Dragon Smash Hit.png|Smash Hit (Evol) Beat Closer - Million Hit.png|Million Hit (Cross-Z) Finishers A Fullbottle can be inserted to upgrade the Hippare attacks: : Cross-Z or Evol channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the Grip End Starter one time and performs a powerful slash. **'Dragon': Cross-Z Magma covers the Beat Closer's blade in flames and slashes the enemy. **'Dragon (EvolBottle):' Evol delivers a powerful slash covered in red and blue flames. Cross-Z Magma Smash Slash.png|Smash Slash (Dragon) Dragon Evolbottle Million Slash.png|Smash Slash (Evol Dragon) - Million Slash= * : Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the Grip End Starter two times and performs a powerful slash. **'Lock': This finisher has two variations: ***Cross-Z sends a dark blue fire stream at the enemy. ***Cross-Z binds the enemy with energy chains. Million Slash loading.png|Million Slash (Lock) (Prelude) Lock Million Slash.png|Million Slash (Lock) (Slash) Lock Million Slash 2.png|Million Slash (Lock) (Chain) - Mega Slash= * : Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the Grip End Starter three times and performs a powerful slash. **'Lock': Cross-Z strikes the enemy with the Beat Closer as it projects an energy version of the Bind Master Key. OL Light shocking & Lock MS Prelude.png|Mega Slash (Lock) (Prelude) Lock Mega Smash.png|Mega Slash (Lock) }} - Beat Closer + Twin Breaker= Cross-Z Charge can combine the powers of the Beat Closer and the Twin Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. * : Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle in the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, and the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle three times and performs a powerful slash. **'Lock' and Cross-Z Dragon: The Beat Closer projects an energy version of the Bind Master Key before Cross-Z Charge slashes with it, creating a ball of golden energy before summoning a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that grabs the ball via its mouth, then flies at the enemy with an empowered attack. Lock Mega Slash & Dragon Let's Break Prelude.png|Mega Slash/Let's Break (Lock/Cross-Z Dragon) (Prelude) Lock Mega Slash & Dragon Let's Break (Lock Ball).png|Mega Slash/Let's Break (Lock/Cross-Z Dragon) (Step 1: Energy Lock Ball) Lock Mega Slash & Dragon Let's Break (Dragon Bite).png|Mega Slash/Let's Break (Lock/Cross-Z Dragon) (Step 2: Dragon Bite) }} Gallery Summoning the Beat Closer.png|Cross-Z summoning the Beat Closer Notes *The Beat Closer is designed after songs, electronic music, and music composition in various ways: **The attack names "Smash Hit", "Million Hit", and "Mega Hit" refer to a , a successful song or album. **The bar running along the blade is an audio visualizer. **Its musical loops are examples of . **The term "Hippare" comes from a Japanese phrase meaning , referring to the Grip End Starter's pulling functionality, but it is also a pun on the word , a Japanese contraction of the term " ". ***One may also perceive it as a pun on the English phrase " ". **The Million Hit attack projects visualized sound waves. **The Fullbottle Slot makes the Shielding Cap of a Fullbottle resembles to a knob cap. *In terms of science themes, the Grip End Starter vaguely resembles a syringe plunger in usage. Appearances **Episode 30: The Truth of the Pandora Box **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match **Episode 35: Tower of Destruction **Episode 36: Evolto Hunts the Stars **''Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1m9jlD7xKs }} External links *TV-Asahi's page on the Beat Closer Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Swords Category:Rider Weapon